Something More To Hope For
by Thee Britty
Summary: This is a one-shot for Snap DDT. CodyxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Rhodes, he belongs to himself and the WWE. I also do not own Becky, she belongs to herself as well...**

**Author's Note: Okay this one-shot is for Becky (Snap DDT). I'm not sure if I like it. But here you go Becky and I'm going to probably make you another story but I don't think it's going to be a one-shot because I have an idea for a short multi-chaptered story! PM me if you want to know the details. :) Read, review, and Enjoy. And Becky, I hope you like but as I said, you'll be getting a short multi-chaptered story from me too! :)**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_She walked backstage through the curtain. She just had an exhilarating match with Jillian Hall and she had won. She felt like she was on top of the world; everything was going better than she had expected. She thanked the crew member that handed her a water bottle as she walked down the hall. She was lost in her own thoughts when she ran into a hard something. She stumbled a bit and he reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her balance. She glanced up into the eyes of the young Cody Rhodes. Her cheeks grew a warm pink color._

_"Sorry," she said in a quiet tone._

_"It's all right," he said. "By the way, great match out there, Becky."_

_That was all he said before he disappeared back down the hallway. Her heart fluttered a little before she continued on her way back to the divas locker room. Her mind was solely focused on the young Cody Rhodes. He was cute and she had discovered that a long time ago. It was hard to get him to talk to her and for her to try to say something other than the casual hellos. And it wasn't her because she was social. She knew that Cody mainly kept to himself._

_She opened the door to the locker room and stepped inside to see most of the divas in there. She sent them a smile before walking over to her bag. She grabbed her showering stuff and walked into the bathroom. All she wanted to do was shower and change then go to her hotel room and crash for the night. She hoped that Mickie would just want to crash as well instead of go out to the bars and have a wild night out._

_Thirty minutes later she walked out of the locker room to find it empty. She cursed silently in her mind. She had ridden to the arena with Mickie James. She checked her phone to find a text message from her friend. She shook her head after reading it; Meet you at the hotel-Micks. Becky shook her head and got dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange top then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She sighed and thought about how she was going to get to the hotel as she walked out of the locker room with her duffel bag over her shoulder. She was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way outside. She sat down on a bench then looked around the parking lot. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking._

_She had only been sitting there for a few minutes, lost in her own thoughts with her eyes closed. She would have still been lost into her own thoughts if she hadn't felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Cody Rhodes standing to the right of her. She stood up to talk to too him and to face him._

_"Can I help you?" she asked with a warm smile._

_"I just wanted to see if you knew that it was getting dark out," he said casually._

_She raised an eyebrow at him and then looked around as if she just figured it out that it was dark out. She turned her attention back to Cody and smirked a little._

_"No, I didn't realize that," she teased a little._

_Cody smiled and blushed a little. He rubbed the back of his neck then looked out into the parking lot then back at Becky._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like it probably sounded; I meant that it's dark out and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone at night," he said._

_Her heart fluttered again at hearing him say that she was pretty. She shrugged her shoulders lightly._

_"Well, I was kind of hoping that if I closed my eyes long enough that I would just appear at the hotel," she explained._

_"Do you need a ride?" he asked, pulling his car keys out of his jeans pocket._

_"I wouldn't want to bother you," she said._

_"You wouldn't be bothering me and plus, it's not like it's a different hotel," he said, motioning for her to follow him._

_"Well thanks," she said, grabbing her bag and following him._

_He nodded his head and walked to his rental car. He unlocked it, opened the door to the driver's side, and threw his bag in the back. Becky watched and smiled then did the same. She sat in the passenger's seat and put her seatbelt on. She looked out the window as Cody started the car then backed it out its parking stall then pulled it out of the parking lot and onto the street. They began to make small talk on the way to the hotel when they stopped at a red light._

_"I watch you a lot," Cody admitted._

_"Cody, that's kind of creepy," she laughed a little._

_"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant like when you have a match, I always make sure I watch it," he explained, his cheeks flushed a red color._

_It was her turn to blush. She never expected her one crush to watch her matches. She too had always watched Cody's matches._

_"If we're being honest, I always watch yours too," she confessed._

_Cody looked at her and smiled at her. She returned the smile and looked back out the window. She felt the car pull away from the stoplight and she glanced over at Cody; studying his looks._

_"Are you hungry?" he asked, glancing over at her as he drove._

_"A little," she confessed with a nod of her head._

_"Want to stop somewhere to eat?" he asked, hopefully._

_"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" she asked, smiling._

_He shrugged his shoulder then sent her a smile as he stopped at yet another red light. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel._

_"Well you're the lady, so I'm going to let you choose," he grinned as he weaseled out of picking out the food._

_She shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip, thinking. She glanced over him again, taking everything in._

_"It doesn't matter, pizza will work," she shrugged._

_"Pizza it is," he said as he turned left to find a pizza place._

_About forty minutes later, they walked out of the little pizzeria, laughing. They each had a box in one hand and a drink in the other hand._

_"That was fun," she giggled as she got in the driver's seat._

_"Yeah," he agreed as he got in._

_He set his pizza in the backseat then set his drink in one of the cup holders. He looked at her, taking her in. He smiled a little as he saw the smile on her face. It had seemed to be on her face constantly since they had arrived at the little pizzeria. _

_"You going to start the car any time soon, Cody?" she asked, smiling to herself._

_"What? Oh yeah, sorry," he said and started the car._

_She laughed a little and sat back in her seat as he drove them to the hotel. She was a little sad when he parked the car at the hotel. She unbuckled her seat belt then reached back and grabbed her orange duffel bag. She smiled at Cody as she grabbed her box of pizza and got out. She started to walk towards the entrance of the hotel lobby but stopped when she heard Cody calling her name._

_"Yes?" she asked, turning back around._

_"Wait, I'll walk you to your hotel room," he said as he grabbed his things from the backseat._

_She nodded her head and waited for him. She shifted her weight as Cody walked up to her. He sent a smile and a nod of his head then they walked into the hotel. They walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and they walked inside of the elevator._

_"What floor are you on?" he asked as he pressed the number eight._

_"The same floor, what a coincidence," she grinned._

_He smiled and leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to come to a stop at the eighth floor. When she wasn't looking, he would take her in; her hair, her eyes, her figure, everything. He was entranced by her beauty. The elevator stopped and he was jerked out of his thoughts and motioned for her to step off first then he followed her steps off of the elevator. They came down the hall to the room that Becky was sharing with one Mickie James._

_"Well, here I am," she said, turning to look at him._

_"Here you are," he said, repeating her form of words._

_"I had a fun time, Cody," she said._

_"Me too, Becky," he agreed._

_"Well, I'll see you later?" she said._

_He nodded and turned to leave. She was about to walk into the room when Cody turned back around and grabbed her arm, gently. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back only a few seconds later and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to bring up his confidence to ask her the question that he had been trying to ask her all night._

_"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked, biting his bottom lip._

_She touched a finger up to her lips; she was speechless. She knew that he was standing in front of her and that he was waiting for an answer. Did she want to go on a date with him? Only since the first time she had seen him._

_"Y-yes," she stammered a little._

_"Great, I'll let you know what time I'll pick you up," he said in a rush._

_"Okay," she said then watched him disappear down the hallway._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

That was six months ago and ever since then Becky and Cody had been the dominant couple behind the scenes. Becky walked down the halls of the RAW arena, looking for her boyfriend. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere and it was frustrating her. She walked by a storage closet when all the sudden she was jerked in. She giggled as she recognized the hand that had grabbed hers.

"Cody, what are you doing in a storage closet?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to walk by," he said casually.

"In a storage closet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually I'm hiding from the guys; they won't leave me alone," he shrugged.

She laughed a little and gave her boyfriend a kiss. He grinned and kissed her back then pulled away just as she was about to get into it. She frowned at him then pouted a little, causing him to chuckle a little.

"Don't worry, babe; there will be more tonight but after the show, I'm taking you out somewhere so dress up," he said and walked out of the storage closet.

She stood there, in the storage closet, slightly confused. What the hell could Cody be up to? She didn't have much time to ponder the question because she was late for her match and if she was any later, Vince would probably threaten to kill her. She hurried down the hallway to the guerrilla. Her entrance music hit and she walked out to a bunch of fans cheering for her. She smiled and waved at them as she walked down the ramp to get in the squared circle.

"Making her way to the ring from Green Bay, Wisconsin, Becky!" Lillian Garcia announced.

She got in the ring after walking up the steps. She posed in the middle of the ring then waited for her opponent to come down to the ring.

Beth Phoenix's music hit the P.A. system and she walked out with a sneer on her face. Becky looked unphased as Beth made her way to the ring.

"And making her way to the ring, the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"More like Manazon," Becky muttered to herself.

Beth got in the ring and sneered at Becky. Becky just smirked back at her, not letting Beth's antics get under her skin. The referee got in the middle and explained the rules then called for the bell. The bell rang and Becky and Beth locked up, Beth gaining the early advantage.

Beth threw Becky to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. Becky held her ribs to make the match look real. As Beth went to send another kick to Becky's ribs, Becky grabbed Beth's foot as planned and pulled her down to the mat. Becky climbed to her feet and sent a kick to Beth's side as well. Beth stood up after pushing Becky away.

Eleven minutes later, the match ended with Becky's name being called as the winner. She stood up, holding her side as the referee held up her arm to signal that she was the winner. Her music hit the P.A. system and she got out of the ring and made her way backstage. Once backstage, she walked to the divas locker room to shower and get ready for whatever her boyfriend had planned.

She showered quickly then dried off. She put on her undergarments then decided on a plain and simple yet dressy black dress. She slips on some stilettos before straightening her hair. She put on some light make up then walked over to her bag and threw her wrestling clothes in it. She sat down on the bench and waited for the time that Cody would knock on the door to leave.

The door opened and Mickie James walked into the locker room with a bubbly smile on her face. She saw Becky and smiled.

"You're dressed up tonight," she commented as she shoved some things in her own bag.

"Cody's taking me somewhere but he hasn't told me where," Becky said, watching her friend.

"Sounds like he has something up his sleeve," Mickie commented then sat down next to Becky.

"Tell me about it," Becky chuckled.

The night seemed to fly by and before she knew it, Cody was knocking on the Diva's locker room door. Becky opened it, being the only diva left. She smiled at Cody as he was dressed nicely in a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt with a black blazer over it. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips then pulled back.

"You look beautiful, babe," he said as he grabbed her bag and put it over his shoulder with his.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Runnels," she said, with a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall," she said, taking his arm.

Cody ushered his girlfriend out of the arena and to his car. He opened her car door for her then watched her get in before shutting the door for her. He walked behind the car and popped the trunk. He tossed their bags in the trunk then hurried over to the driver's side. He pulled open the door and got in. He reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out an orange blindfold. He looked at Becky.

"What is that for?" she asked, eyeing the blindfold.

"For you to wear," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cody, I'm not wearing that," she protested.

"Come on, babe, trust me," he said.

She looked at him, looking into his eyes then sighed and gave in. She leaned in and let him tie the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes. He held up three fingers and waved them in front of her blindfolded eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Cody, I don't know; I'm blindfolded, remember?" she said, sitting back in her seat.

"Just making sure you couldn't see, babe," he smiled then put his own seatbelt on.

Cody started the car and backed it out of its parking stall and then pulled it out onto the highway. He looked over at his girlfriend then smiled as she looked aimlessly around the car, even though she was blindfolded and couldn't see.

"Cody, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, babe," he told her as he drove.

"Well, I don't like surprises," she whined a bit.

He laughed a little and reached over and took her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

"You'll like this one," he said.

She pouted a little and waited patiently for the car to come to a stop. It did so almost fifteen minutes later. Cody turned the engine off after putting the car in park.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked.

"No, not yet," he chuckled as he got out of the car and walked around the front of the car and opened the door for Becky.

He took her hand to help her out. She steadied herself after standing up. Cody's arm slid around her waist to help her to the table he had set on a boat. He helped her walk onto the dock then helped her into the boat. He had her sit down as he untied the rope and then took the boat out to the middle of the ocean. He slowed down then let an anchor down. He set up the table and everything then led Becky to the table and had her sit down in the chair.

"Okay, Becky, you can take the blindfold off," he said as he poured them each a glass of champagne.

Becky untied the blindfold then tossed it to the side. She looked around then smiled at Cody. He had the boat decorated in white lights and the table was covered in a white tablecloth and a plate of food was covered in front of each of them.

"Cody, how did you do this?" she asked.

"The guys helped me," he said as he uncovered her plate of food.

She looked down to find her favorite foods on the plate. She smiled and looked across the table to find Cody's eyes.

"It's beautiful and the food looks wonderful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

They ate while making small talk. Cody was growing nervous as the time ticked on. It was getting closer to what he was planning on asking her. He wiped his hands on his napkin then stood up. He reached into his pocket and felt the ring box.

"Cody, what's wrong?" she asked, setting her fork down and looking at her boyfriend.

"Nothing, everything's perfect, Becky," he said.

He knelt down in front of her on one knee. He swallowed hard before taking the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and showed it to her.

"Oh Cody," she gushed as she looked at the ring.

"Becky, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love you because I do, I love you more than anything else in this world. You gave me something more to hope for other than my career. I love you; will you marry me?" he asked, nervously.

She looked at her boyfriend in shock. She hadn't expected this and she was surprised. She smiled down at her boyfriend and nodded her head. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up then pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, Cody Runnels, I will marry you," she said.


End file.
